The hidden secert of Ancient Egypt
by AtemuandYugi'sLittle Angel
Summary: What happens when you think you know who you are and one day something happens to chage that.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own Yugioh or any of the songs that I'm using in here. I do own Zella and her friends and any of the servants for the palaces. Also Atemu, Seto, Mahado, Ishizu, and Mana are wearing the same clothes as they are in Dawn of the Duel.

Chapter One

One night Zella was walking home with her friends Melanie, Lisa, Amaris, and Regina all the girls were the age of 14. Zella, had long brown hair that goes down the her waist and also had brown eyes. Zella was wearing a off the shoulder dress that was a cream color and when to a little above her knees, her band belt was a golden color, and on her feet were cream color soft shoes. The trim around the top of her dress is also the golden color. Her dress is just like her mothers with out all the stuff. Walking next to Zella was Amaris. Amaris had shoulder length blue hair and her eyes were the same color blue. She was wearing a cream white color shirt/skirt with a light blue band belt, and on her feet were cream color soft shoes. Behind the two were Lisa, Regina, and Melanie. Regina had black hair that went to her mid back, and her eyes were amethyst. She was wearing a cream white color shirt/skirt with a rose color band belt. On her feet were cream color soft shoes. On her left was Lisa. Lisa hand brown hair in a high ponytail and her eyes were hazel. Lisa was wearing a cream white color shirt/skirt with a green color band belt. On her feet were cream color soft shoes. The last of Zella's friends was Melanie had blond/silver hair that was the same length as Zella's her eyes were light blue. Melanie was wearing the same color and style dress that Lisa, Amaris, and Regina were wearing and same with the shoes but her band belt was orange. As the five were walking to Melanie's house. Zella and Amaris could hear the other three friends talking about the new pharaoh and his royal court. Ever scents the mysterious new pharaoh and his court took over after the other pharaoh went to the afterlife. There have been sightings of vampires in the city of Kemet were the palaces is. Nothing has happened yet but the girls still had to be ready to help if needed. Zella was looking around the streets to make sure everything was alright. Zella and her friends past a ally and saw a boy the age of 15 and a boy the age of 17. The two were standing a little in the enters of the ally. Zella was the older one lean down to the younger one and saw he had fangs she thought he was going to bite the other and took out a wooden dagger that was hidden under her dress. She walked over to the two. It was a little hard so see but what Zella didn't know was that both were vampires and the older boy was leaning over to talk to the other boy. Also that one was Prince Yugi the pharaoh's lover and the other boy was Priest Seth who was the pharaoh's cousin. She walked over to them quietly as to not have Seth notes her but both saw someone coming there way and had something in their hand. Yugi looked at Seth and said, " I think the person is a vampire hunter and thinks your going to bite me." Seth nodded. Zella could only hear a little of what they were saying so what she did was put the dagger behind her back and walked out into the light. Seth and Yugi saw that it was just a girl and thought the person that had something in their hand left. Seth nodded to Yugi and took off. Zella put her dagger in the holster that was under her dress and walked over to Yugi. She walked over to Yugi and smiled at him and asked if he was alright. Yugi smiled back and told her he was alright and asked her if she could walk him home because he didn't like the dark much and felt better if he had someone walking with him. Zella told him she would walk with him and when he stepped out into the light she saw her hand tri-color hair that was up like a star and hand amethyst color eyes. Yugi was wearing tanned, loose pants with a silver cord tied around his waist to hold them up. He had a white, tight, sleeveless shirt that loosened at the hem. On his feet were tan color soft shoes. Yugi looked at Zella and thought she looked like Priest Mahado and his wife Mana. As the two started to walk Zella's friends came over to see if their friends was alright. She told them she was fine and she was going to walk Yugi home. After she told them she was alright Yugi and her walked off. Yugi looked at her and said, "My name's Yugi. What's your name?" Zella smiled at Yugi and said, "My name's Zella." Zella asked Yugi were he lived and he told her that he lived in the palaces. Zella took Yugi's hand and started to run to the palaces and was wondering what Yugi did at the palaces.  
Inside the palaces. Pharaoh Atemu was sitting on his throne talking to Anzu and Ryou. Anzu was wearing the same outfit as Zella but hand some jewelry on her. Ryou was wearing tanned, loose pants with a silver cord tied around his waist to hold them up. He had a white, tight, sleeveless shirt that loosened at the hem. On his feet were tan color soft shoes. The three wear talking about what how to make sure none in Kemet know about everyone in the palaces are vampires. The only one that know was Priest Mahado wife who's the only human to work in the palaces. As they were talking Seth walked into the room and the doors closed behind him. Seth walked over to the three. Ryou looked up and saw Seth but didn't see his friend Yugi and said, "Seth weren't Yugi and you out looking to make sure no servants went after anyone in the city. Also were is Yugi?" Seth told them what happened.  
Outside the palaces. Zella and Yugi made it to the palaces and they were both laughing. The two walked up to the palaces and Yugi open the front gate to the palaces and the two walked in. The door closed behind them and they walked into the hall and down to the throne room.  
In the throne room. Pharaoh Atemu and his friends were talking when the door to the throne room up and in walks Yugi and Zella. Both walked over to the four. Yugi let go of Zella's hand and ran up to the pharaoh and gave him a kiss. Zella looked at what was going on and her eyes were the size of dinner plats. She saved the pharaoh's lover from a vampire. Zella got down on one keen and bowed her head. Pharaoh Atemu looked at his lover and back at Zella. He looked her up and down he smiled. Prince Yugi looked at his lover to see the way he was looking at Zella and smiled too. The pharaoh new Zella was the daughter of both Mahado and Mana on top of it she was gorgeaus also that any guys in the palaces will be after her. He wanted her frist he'll make sure Zella's Yugi and his besides they needed a successor to the throne they wanted Zella to have the successor to the throne. Pharaoh Atemu wanted Zella as a wife to both Yugi and him that way they could have a successor to the throne. The two started to full in love with her. Pharaoh Atemu smiled and told her she can stand up. Zella did as she was told and smiled. Pharaoh Atemu, "Thank you for saving my little one. May I ask you want your name is?" Zella, "My pharaoh my name is Zella." Atemu smiled and told her she could go. With that Zella bowed and walked out of the throne room and out of the palaces and started to talk home.Atemu asked at servant that was in the throne room to take a message to Priest Mahado. After taking down what the pharaoh wanted to say the servant left.

At Zella's house. The servant walked up to the door and knocked. Mana was just finishing up making dinner when she heard the knock. She stopped what she was doing and walked to the door and answered it. Mana smiled at the servant from the palaces the servant handed Mana the massage and bowed and left. Mana opened the message and smiled at what it said. Mana walked into the living room were her husband was and smiled. Mahado looked at his lovely wife and said, "Dear who was at the door and why are you smiling?" Mana looked at her loving husband and told him they got a message from the pharaoh and he wants them to move into the palaces and also that Pharaoh Atemu and Prince Yugi wants to court Zella. Mahado smiled at his wife and with that the two started to pack their things. Mana stopped and turned to her husband and asked if both Zella and her will be alright in the palaces with Zella being a half-breed and herself being human. Mahado told her everything will be alright and none will go after Zella and her because of what the pharaoh would do to them. Mana smiled and went back to packing.

On Zella's way home. Zella was walking home when she felt like she was being followed . She trued to glances back, she noticed a vampire was following her. Zella turns around and pulls out the wooden dagger from the holster that was under her dress. She turned around and faced the vampire. Zella was about to run at the vampire and kill him but she heard breathing and looked around so see the boy she saw in the throne room and another boy that looked like a grade from the palaces. Zella put her dagger away so they didn't see it. She didn't want to get in trundle with the pharaoh because her parents work for the pharaoh. The creature walked up to Zella and asked her, "What's a lovely human female like you doing out here at this time of night?" Zella looked at the vampire and smirked and said, " Are you sure you want to kill me what do you think will happen to you if the pharaoh found out you tried to kill one of this priests daughter?" The vampire's eyes were now the size of dinner plates. At that time Ryou and Bakura walked out form were they were hiding and walked over to the two. Bakura smiled at Zella and told her that Ryou and him would take care of this person. Zella smiled back and bowed before she started to walk home.

At Zella's house. Zella walked in to the house and saw her mother and father in the kitchen and dinner was ready. Zella seat down and told her parents she was sorry she was late coming home. Mana told her daughter it was alright and that starting tomorrow they will be living in the palaces. Zella looked up at both of her parents and smiled she told them it was alright after that they started to have dinner. After dinner Zella helped her mother clean and wash the plates and then went to her room and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Next day at the lower court, everyone was talking about the young pharaoh was going to be attending with some of the members of his court. The girls all but Zella and Amaris had hearts in their eyes trying to picture what they look like. Regina, Lisa, and Melanie were talking to one another about the pharaoh and his members of his court. Amaris looked over and saw that Zella was reading out of a book that looked like it had spells in them. Amaris was about to get up form her places by the other girls to talk to Zella when two girls named Nisha and Melle walked over to Zella asked if she was alright and what she thought of having the pharaoh and his court coming to class. Zella closed her eyes and put her bookmarker in the spell book she was reading. Zella, "Nisha it's not a big deal to me that their coming here. I meet them all before because my father works for the pharaoh as one of his priests and my mother's a good friend to the pharaoh and the others in his court." When everyone in the class heard that they all walked over to Zella and started to ask her about them. Regina looked at her friends and said, "Zella why didn't you tell the others and I your parents work and are friends with the pharaoh and his court?" Zella told her that if they now they would trite her differently if she told them. As everyone was asking Zella what she know about that pharaoh and the other members of his court they didn't see Pharaoh Atemu and the some of the court and the teacher who was Priest Seth walk in. Zella looked at them and got a idea and used one of the spells she read in the spell book and after she said the spell she disappeared and everyone was wondering were she was until they saw who had walked into the room and they all bowed. Lisa saw that Zella was hiding behind Pharaoh Atemu. Pharaoh Atemu looked behind him at Zella who gave him a cute smile after seeing her smile he was blushing a little. Seth and everyone saw that. Seth looked at the class and intrudes their guests and after that he started to teach. When they took a brake Zella walked over to her friends and started to talk to them. Melanie, "Zella how did you get behind the pharaoh?" Zella told them she used a spell that she read in her spell book. As the five were talking Atemu was looking at Zella and thinking how cute she is and his thoughts started to think of other things and his face was turning crimson color again. Malik who was wearing the same clothes and shoes as Ryou. Malik looked at Atemu and smirked and said so only the other four can hear him, "Looks like Atemu has the hottest for Zella." Ryou, Marik, and Bakura looked at Pharaoh Atemu the two nodded at what Malik was saying . Atamu looked over to see Zella and her friends. He leand over and whispered something to Marik. Pharaoh Atemu, "Mairk can you tell Zella I want to see her?" Mairk nodded he got up then started to walk over to Zella and her firends. The girls were talking about going out into the city tonight and making sure that everyone was save and none gets attacked by vampires. As they were talking Zella looked up and saw that Marik was walking over to them. Zella said in a really soft voices, "Quite girls we don't want anyone to hear us and Marik is walking over this way." Zella stood up and smiled at Marik. Marik, " Zella Pharaoh Atemu would like to see you." Zella nodded she got up she walked back with Marik. Zella asked what Atemu wanted to talk to her about he asked her to sit by him. Zella blushed she seat down next to Pharaoh Atemu,. Priest Seth told them all to get back into their sits and they did just that. Seth had some of the girls that could singing will come up and singing for their guests. As they were singing Mairk who as a grade and was wearing the same clothes as Bakura leaned over and asked if she could singing after the other girls get done. Zella nodded and when the other girls were done and Priest Seth asked if any other girls wanted to singing. Zella stood up and told Seth she wanted to singing he nodded and with that Zella walked up in front of the class and started to singing  
"I Won't Say I'm in Love"; Love theme from Disney's Hercules

If there's a prize for rotten judgment...  
I guess I've already won that.  
No man is worth the aggravation.  
That's ancient history,  
Been there done that.  
Who'd you think your kidd'n?  
He's the Earth and Heaven to ya.  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey we can see right through ya.  
(Oh No!)  
Girl ya conceal it  
We know how your feeling and  
Who ya thinking of.  
(Oh oh oh oh)  
No Chance no way  
I wont say it no no!  
You swoo  
You sigh,  
Why deny it?  
Uh Oh  
It's too cliché,  
I won't say I'm in love!  
(Shoo doop, Shoo doop, ooh ooh ooh)  
I thought my heart had learned it's lesson.  
It feels so good when you start out.  
My head is screaming "Get a grip Girl!  
Unless you're dying to -  
Cry your heart out!"  
(Oh!)  
You keep on denyin  
Who you are and how your feeling  
Baby we're not buyin  
Hon we saw ya hit the ceilin'  
(Oh oh oh oh!)  
Face it like a grown up  
When you gonna own up  
That you got, got, got it bad?  
W'oh Oh oh oh  
NO chance, No way!  
I wont say it No No  
Give up Give in  
Check the grin your in Love  
This scene wont play  
I wont say I'm in Love!  
You're doin' flips  
Read our lips your in love!  
You're way off base  
I won't say it!  
(She won't say it, NO)  
Get off my case  
I won't say it!  
Girl, don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love  
Oh  
At least out loud, I won't  
say I'm in love  
(Sha-la-la-la-la-la / sigh)  
After Zella was done singing everyone was clapping. Zella bowed and smiled she walked over to the sit next to Atemu and seat down.


	3. Chapter 3

After court was over Zella was walking home with her friends. Lisa told Zella she had a lovely voice and that she was the best singer in the class. The other three agreed with Lisa. When they got to the point were they had to part ways to head home Zella told her friends she would see them later tonight after she said that Lisa and the other girls told Zella they had to stay home so their parents to try and find out why they aren't in their rooms at night. Zella told them it was alright after saying their goodbyes and with that she started to walk to the palaces. As she was walking Zella heard a scream that came from the ally right next to her. Zella ran into the ally and saw a vampire trying to bite a girl named Nixie who she know from court. Zella took out her wooden dagger and walked over to the two she pulled the vampire off Nixie and stabbed him in the heart as he fill to the ground and turned into ashes. Zella walked over to Nixie and asked if she was alright. Nixie looked up and saw that it was Zella that saved her. She told Zella she was alright and thanked her for saving her life. Zella told her she was happy to help with that Zella watched Nixie take off. Zella started on her way to the palaces when Yugi and Ryou walked up to her. Both boys smiled at her. Zella, "Hello Prince Yugi and Ryou what can I do for you two?" Ryou looked at Zella and said, "We wanted to walk back to the palaces with you." Zella smiled and said she was happy to have them walk with her. All three started to walk home. When they got to the palace, Anzu greeted them at the door. She told Yugi and Ryou that Atemu wanted to see them.Yugi and Ryou thanked Anzu for telling them. With that Yugi and Ryou went to the throne room. Anzu looked at Zella she glard at her and walked off everyone know that Anzu didn't like Zella at all. Zella closed her eyes and walked off to her room she really coundn't stand Anzu.  
In the thrown room.  
Pharaoh Atemu and his court were talking and trying to find away to make sure the servants stopped going out to the town to kill. At that time Yugi and Ryou walked in and the two suggested that they could use animal blood for everyone so they wouldn't go after humans. Mana looked at Mahado, her loving husband, and they both know they had to tell the pharaoh and the others about their daughter. Mahado looked at all of them trying to find away to tell them. Seth noticed this and asked the Priest Mahado what was wrong. Mahado said, " Prince Yugi, that was a great idea, but there's two person in the palace that's not a vampire… Or knows that the palace and one of her parents is a vampire." Pharaoh Atemu smiled at his priest and his wife and asked if the person they were talking about was their daughter. Mana told him that he was right and hoped he didn't get mad. Seth smiled and told the two that they all with help tell Zella she's a half breed.  
Zella walked into her room she walked over to her dresser and pulled out a light pink night gown and started to get ready for bed. Later that night befour she went to bed she put on a rob and went out into the gardens and walked around. After about an hour Zella decided to go back into the palaces as she got close to the palace, a vampire came behind Zella, grabbed her. Zella turned around to fight back as she was fighting back she had the vampire by the neck and for some reason her bit into her neck and started to drink. When she reallised what she had down she pulled back giving the vampire time to get back up and attack her agian. The vampire clawed the front of her making her scream. Zella know had blood all over her night gown she dove a the vampire she bit him again.

In the palaces. Pharaoh Atemu and the others were trying to find a way to tell Zella she was a half breed when they all heard someone scream. Honda and Jou ran out of the throne room with the others right behind them. When they got to the guarden they saw Zella standing there with blood all over her and one of the servants on the floor. Ryou ran over to Zella to see if she was alright. Zella heard Ryou coming and looked at him then down at herself she was the blood on her and the dead servant she screamed and past out. Ryou cout her before she hit the grond.


	4. Chapter 4

Mana closed her eyes and thanked Ra that her daughter was going to be alright. Pharaoh Atemu walked up to the bed and looked down at Zella and then turned back to her parents and said, "Mahado your wife and you are going to have to tell her that she's half human and half vampire." Mana looked at her husband and then at her daughter and gave a little smile. She nodded and know that they both had to tell her soon rather then later. Atemu moved some of her bangs out of her face and smiled down at her. Mahado looked at his pharaoh he smiled at his pharaoh Prince Yugi walked over to the bed and looked down at Zella. Both Mahado and Mana saw how the two really love their daughter . Isis smiled and said, "Alright everyone I think we should all turn in and give Zella some pace and quit." Everyone nodded and walked out to her room before Yugi walked out of the room he walked over and pull the drapes that surrounded the bed closed. After the he walked out of the room and close the door.  
Next day. Zella wake up and wondering how she got into her room. At that time there was a knock at the door and Zella told who ever it was to come in. The door opened to show the servants that were given to Zella. Some of the servants walked over and pulled back the drapes around the bed then walked over and pulled back the drapes covering the window. Five servants walked into the bathroom and started to get Zella's bath ready. Zella got out of bed and walked into the bathroom to take her bath. As Zella was taken her bath her personally servant Nixie was getting Zella's clothes out and everything she would need to get Zella dressed. When Zella got out of the bath and got dried off she walked into her room were Nixie got Zella direst in a white spaghetti-strap Egyptian dress with two long slits went above mid-thigh She was bare foot with silver bindings around her arms her wrist to elbow and then one of each of her upper-arms. Zella had her eyes closed and thinking about what happened last night. When Nixie was done with her hair Zella smiled at her and walked over to her door and walked out of the door and down the hallway. Zella was walking down the hall when she saw her friends Diamond, Crystal, Ashley, and Samantha. All four girls were wearing the same clothes as Zella and were one year older then Zella. Diamond had silver-white hair that reaches down to mid back in a braid. Has dark blue eyes. Crystal had shoulder length brown hair, and green eyes. Ashley had short blond hair that went to her shoulders, and had blue eyes. Samantha had long red hair, and dark green eyes. Zella smiled at her friends and asked how they were doing today. Crystal said they were doing fine and also they came to get her so they could all head to their magic lessons. Zella smiled and the five walked off down the hall the thing Zella didn't know about her friends in the palaces were all vampires and that her mother was human and she was a half breed.  
With Ryou, and Yugi.  
The two were walking down the hall talking about how Atemu and Yugi can tell Zella that they liked her a lot. Ryou, "Yugi why don't you try asking her friends what she likes?" Yugi looked at Ryou and said, "I'm to shy to ask them what Zella likes." Ryou was trying to think of what Zella would like when he turned to Yugi and told him maybe he could talk to Zella's mother and see what she had to say about it with that the two walked off to find Zella's mother Mana. The two found her was out in the court yard watching her daughter and her friends from the palaces working on their spells. Yugi walked up to her with Ryou and asked if Ryou and him can talk to her. Mana looked at the two and smiled and got up and followed the two when they were fair away from the others Yugi turned to Mana and asked her what Zella likes. Mana, "Well Yugi you don't have to be nerves to ask my husband and I what our daughter likes. The both of us trust Atemu and you with our daughter and see that you guys really love her." Yugi blushed and Ryou giggled a little. Mana smiled and looked at Yugi and told them that Yugi is acting just like he did when he fill in love with Prince Atemu before he became the pharaoh. Mana smiled and told Yugi that Zella liked roses, and jewelry . Yugi smiled and thanked her before running off with a smile on his faces. Zella and her friends were working on the spells they were learning about when she looked over and saw Prince Yugi running into the palaces. Mahado saw his daughter looking at the palaces and decided to end the lesson for today. Zella smiled and walked over to one of the roses gardens and sit down and closed her eyes and smiled as she remembered when she first meet everyone.

----)--- Flash Back ----)-----

Three year old Zella was at the palaces with her mother. Her mother was summoned to the palaces and couldn't leave Zella alone at the house so Mana took her daughter with her. Zella got lost from her mother she was walking around trying to find her mother. At the same time Ryou and Yugi were walking down the hallway on the way to meet up with the others. Ryou, and Yugi were both 4 years old. The two were walking when they both saw Zella looking like she was ready to cry. The two walked over to her and Yugi, " Who are you and can I ask what your doing here?" Zella looked up at the two and told them her name was Zella and she was the daughter of Mahado and Mana. She was with her mother and kind of got lost. Ryou smiled and told her his name is Ryou and his friend's name is Yugi. The two told Zella they'll help her find her mother and with that the three new friends walked off to find Mana.  
At the same time in the throne room. Mana was crying when she couldn't find her 3 year old daughter. The Pharaoh told her that he'll have everyone help looking for Zella. Mana smiled and thanked him. Just then 5 year old Atemu walked in with his 8 year old cousin Seth, and their friends 6 year old Malik, 6 year old Bakura, and 7 year old Mairk. Walked into the throne room when everyone in the throne room looked up and saw them. Isis who was 10 looked at her friends and saw that Ryou and Yugi weren't with them. Atemu's father smiled and said, "Son can your friends and you help look for Mahado and Mana's 3 year old daughter." Seth smiled and told them they'll help find Zella and ran out of the throne room to look for her.  
In the hallway Zella, Yugi, and Ryou were walking to the throne room to see if Mana was in there as the three walked they were talking and started to get to now one another. Yugi started to get a little crush on Zella and the same with Zella but the two were to shy to say anything. At that moment Atemu and the others ran up to the three when they got there Seth looked at the girl and asked her if her name was Zella. Zella nodded and asked what their names were. The five boys told her their names. Prince Atemu looked at her and feel head over heels in love with Zella and saw Yugi felt the same way.

----)---- End of Flash Back ----)-----

Zella opened her eyes when she heard someone calling her name. She looked up to see one of her servants standing there. Zella got up and said, "What's wrong?" The servant told her it was almost time for lunch. Zella smiled and walked back into the palaces and down the hall to her room.

Back in the court yard Yugi saw Zella leave and walked over to were she had been seat and clipped some of the roses and walked back into the palaces with the roses in hand . He walked down the hall to Zella's room to give her the roses.

In Zella's room. Zella just got out of the bath and was now being dressed in the same outfit she had on but the color was white as the snow. One of the servants was doing Zella's hair then there was a knock at her door. Zella, "Come in." Yugi opened the door and walked into her room and over to her. Ceribi got down with Zella's hair and left with the other servants. Yugi held out the roses he had and said, "Zella these are for you there for Atemu and I." Zella took the roses and smiled at Yugi. She got up and walked over to the vases by her bed and filled it with water and put the roses in. She walked back over to Yugi and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Yugi blushed and took Zella's hand and walked out of the room and closed the door. The two walked to the dinning room.

In the dinning room. Pharaoh Atemu and the others were sitting down waiting from Zella and Yugi to show up. Priestess Isis, "Mahado have your wife and you told Zella about her being half human and half vampire?" Priest Mahado looked at his wife Mana and then at Priestess Isis and said, "No we haven't told her that. She also doesn't know that everyone but her mother are vampires." Mana had her eyes closed thinking about what her daughter mite do or say when she finds out. As they were talking about it they didn't know that Yugi and Zella were at the opened door and heard what they were talking about. Zella turned on her heels and ran off as she ran off everyone in the room looked to the door and saw Yugi and Zella who was running down the hall. Mana and Mahado along with the others got up and went after her. Yugi went with them hoping to find her safe and sound. Zella ran to the court yard.

In the court yard. Zella was sitting on a bench crying about what she found out about herself and everyone in the palaces but her mother were vampires. What would her other friends do if they found out what she was. What Zella didn't know was that one of the other servant walked up behind her until it was to late the servant bit her neck. Zella screamed really loud. Yugi got to the court yard and saw what happened he yelled for the guards and when they got there along with Pharaoh Atemu and the others. Prince Yugi looked his lover and the others and told them what happened. Pharaoh Atemu told the guards to take the servant to the dungeon. Zella had fell to the ground when the vampire let go of her. Mana ran over to her daughter and relaxes when she saw her daughter still breathing.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Pharaoh Atemu walked over to were Mana and Zella were he bent down and picked her up and walked back into the palaces and down the hall to Zella's room. Mana looked at everyone and then at her husband she was still crying. Mana, "Dear we should have told her when she was older that she was half human and half vampire. If we did this wouldn't have happened to her." Mahado walked over to his wife and helped her up and holder trying to come her down. After Mana come down they and the others walked into the palaces and to Zella's room to talk to her.

In Zella's room. Pharaoh Atemu was trying to open the door when Diamond opened the door for him. He smiled and thanked her and walked into the room and put Zella on her bed. He pulled up a chair and seat down next to the bed. Diamond asked her pharaoh what happened to Zella. He told her what happened. Zella started to open her eyes and looked around and saw she was in her room with Atemu and Diamond. Zella looked at Ryou and said, "Atemu-chan is what I heard in the throne room true. That I'm half human and half vampire." When Pharaoh Atemu head what Zella called him he blushed so did Zella. She know that she liked both Yugi and Pharaoh Atemu she was to shy to say anything. Atemu was about to answer when Mana and the others walked into the room. Mahado, "Yes dear everything you heard is true we're sorry that we didn't tell you." Zella started to cry. Atemu held her as she cried on him. Everyone but Atemu and Yugi left the room to give her some time to get us to what she heard.

Next day. Zella woke up and found she fell asleep on Atemu's shoulder. Zella looked at Atemu and Yugi she smiled she plats a kiss on both their cheeks that woke them up. Atemu and Yugi, "Good morning Zella how do you feel?" Zella smiled and told them she was alright just a little shocked about what she found out late night. Zella servant came in the room to get her ready for the day. Atemu and Yugi told Zella he'll see her later and left the room. The servants got to work. After they were done Zella was walking down the hall when a servant walked up to her and handed her a scroll and left. Zella opened the scroll and found out it was from her other friends,  
Dear Zella  
How are you doing? We haven't see you in some time and were wondering what you have been up to. We've taken out 15 vampires and are still working on getting and killing all the vampires in Egypt. Talk to you later bye.  
From   
Lisa

Zella looks at the scroll and rips it up and throws it out the window. Zella got done ripping up the scroll up and servant knock on her door. Zella walked over to the door an opened it. One of the servants told Zella that Pharaoh Atemu wanted to see her in the court yard. Zella said, "Thank you." with that Zella walked out of the room and closed her door she walked down the hall and into the court yard.

In the court yard. Zella walked in to the court yard and saw that everyone was there even the servants. Zella looked up and saw the person that attacked her was there and tied up. Zella looked around and saw her friends Diamond, Crystal, Ashley, and Samantha standing on the left side of her mother. Pharaoh Atemu was in front of the other members of the court. Atemu looked over and saw Zella standing there looking confused at what's going on. Atemu smiled and called her over to him. Zella walked over to the pharaoh wondering what in the name of Ra was going on. Zella looked up at one of her best friends. The head grade walked over to the servant that was tied up. Zella looked at Atemu when he said, " Everyone lesson up this is what's going to happen to you if anyone of you try's to go after Zella.!" Atemu nodded to the guard and with that the guard took a sword and cut off the servants head, Zella looked at what happen she saw the blood and started to lick her lips. Mana looked over at her daughter and saw her licking her lips . Mana turned to look at Yugi and said, "Yugi do you mind taking Zella to get something to drink. Yugi looked at Zella and saw her looking at the blood. Yugi took Zella's hand then walked back into the palaces with her. Mana smiled at the two and looked around to see the others smiling too. Marik, "Those two make a grate couple their so cute together." Everyone agreed with them. Pharaoh Atemu turned to see the two walking off he smiled he started to wounder if Zella like both Yugi and hime like they like her .After that everyone went back to what they were all doing just as nothing had happened.


End file.
